Collide
by Mandabug100
Summary: The song by Howie Day. That pretty much sums it up. Just a one shot fic. EO


Collide

Disclaimer: I don't own them, or the song. Elliot and Olivia belong to Dick Wolf, and Collide belongs to Howie Day

Summary: Read and see, the song basically sums up the summary

A/N: This is my first song fic. I'm still writing Affairs of the Heart, but I just needed a little break.

**The dawn is breaking**

**A light shining through**

**You're barely waking**

**And I'm tangled up in you**

**Yeah**

Olivia woke up to the blaring sound of her alarm clock. The sun was just rising and shining through her bedroom window. She was just waking up. Her memories of the previous night came flooding back to her as soon as she allowed herself to wake up.

_Flashback_

_The 1-6_

"_What the hell were you trying to pull in there Elliot?" Olivia demanded._

_The two had just finished interrogating a suspect. He was a street cop. His 17 year old accuser claimed that he pulled her over, told her that he suspected that she was drunk, and the only way he wouldn't write her a ticket, take away her license, and put her in jail, was if she slept with him. When the girl refused, she claimed the officer tried to force her. She was lucky enough to have been carrying mace with her, and was able to free herself._

"_What are you talking about?" Elliot asked, fully aware of what his partner meant. The two had been dating for a few months, and he always knew what she meant._

"_You know what I'm talking about Elliot! You let Walters slide because he's a cop. You don't think that he could have attacked anyone, and you treated him like he was the victim." Olivia answered, clearly angered at Elliot's behavior in the interrogation room._

"_Liv, he probably is a victim. I mean, the girl was 17, and facing loosing her license, plus sitting in a jail cell for drinking under age. Her only out was claiming that she was attacked." Elliot answered. _

_The two had made their way to the locker room so that they could have their discussion in private._

"_How can you say that he was the victim, why are you so blind to this?" Olivia asked, staring at the man._

"_He's a cop, with a wife and 2 kids Olivia. He's dedicated his life to protect and serve, how could he attack young girls while trying to make the city safer for his own daughter?" Elliot asked, trying to convince Olivia that he was right._

"_Oh, so I get it, you don't want to see this guy as a perp because you see yourself every time you look at him. Look a little bit beyond his badge Elliot. You know that if this guy wasn't a cop, he'd already be sitting in a jail cell. Or, are you just too scared to arrest him? What kind of cop does that make you?" Olivia questioned. She knew that she would hit a nerve with this, but at the same time, she wanted to make him as angry as he made her._

"_Don't go there Olivia, you know that I don't let my emotions cloud my judgment ever, and how dare you tell me that I can't do my job!" Elliot grunted, thrusting his face right up to Olivia's._

"_Get out of my face Elliot." Olivia seethed to her partner. "And, after seeing how you treated Walters in there, I don't think that I know you as well as I thought. You're no where near the man that I thought you were."_

"_Well since you hate me so much, why the hell are you sleeping with me?" Elliot shot back, his voice seeping with anger._

"_I don't know, but I do know that I won't make that mistake again" Olivia answered. She slammed her locker with her comment, and left the room before Elliot could get another word in. The two detectives headed home._

_End Flashback_

As Olivia sat up in bed that morning, allowing guilt to pour over her about what she had said the night before, she had no idea that Elliot hadn't gone home that night. He had walked aimlessly around the city, thinking about her.

**I'm open, you're closed **

**Where I follow, you'll go**

**I worry I won't see your face**

**Light up again**

He sat on the cold floor.

"What did I do?" He wondered, letting his head fall to his hands. He knew that they each brought out the best in each other. She had been closed since the first day he had met her. She forced people to pry her feelings out of her, but with Elliot, her emotions seemed to flow easily. She trusted him. She had known that his arms were always open to her when she needed them. That was over for sure now.

The thing that Elliot loved most about Olivia was her smile. It was hard work to make that woman crack one, but when she did, he got to see her whole face light up. What would he do if he never got to see that face again?

**Even the best fall down sometimes**

**Even the wrong words seem to rhyme**

**Out of the doubt that fills my mind**

**I somehow find **

**You and I collide**

Elliot thought to himself.

"Everyone screws up sometimes. Sometimes things go wrong. Maybe I can't always see this relationship working, but then why can't I see my life without her either?"

**I'm quiet you know**

**You make a first impression**

**I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind**

Olivia climbed out of the shower, and got dressed for work. Her mind was also wandering into the past that morning.

Elliot knew Olivia inside and out. She wasn't very trusting, and hated letting people in. She was a quiet woman, but Elliot always seemed to be able to open her up.

She remembered the impression he had made on her the first day they met. They were in Cragen's office. He had called Elliot in to meet her. When he saw that he would be partnered with a woman, his jaw hit the floor, and Olivia couldn't help but smile.

She knew that he wasn't thrilled with her, but he never let on. He acted cordial to her, and treated her like an equal in the squad from day one. He never once treated her like a fragile woman who could break at any moment.

She also remembered how she had forced herself to keep her cool when she saw him. She remembered how attracted she had been to him from day 1. His muscles looked amazing in the button down shirt he had on, and his tattoos were visible by the way he had rolled up his sleeves. She remembered the disappointment she had felt when she saw his wedding ring.

When Elliot and Kathy had split, Olivia finally allowed herself to think about Elliot as something more than a partner. She remembered how terrified she was when she first told Elliot about her feelings. "What if he didn't feel the same?" She wondered.

**Even the best fall down sometimes**

**Even the stars refuse to shine**

**Out of the back you fall in time**

**I somehow find**

**You and I collide**

Olivia thought to herself

"Everyone screws up sometimes. Sometimes things go wrong. Maybe I can't always see this relationship working, but then why can't I see my life without him either?"

**Even the best fall down sometimes **

**Even the wrong words seem to rhyme**

**Out of the doubt that fills your mind**

**You finally find **

**You and I collide**

Olivia made her way out of her apartment, and almost tripped over the sleeping form sitting in her door way. She was shocked to find Elliot sitting there.

She knelt down next to him. "Elliot." She whispered, gently shaking him. "EL, wake up."

Elliot stirred slightly, and then shot awake. "Oh, what, Liv?" He asked confused and not fully awake yet.

"What are you doing her Stabler?" Olivia asked with a smile.

"Liv, I… Look." Elliot began, lifting himself up off the floor. "I may have screwed up with Walters. You were right I didn't want him to be a perp, because he did remind me of myself."

"El, I should never have said that. I just…" Olivia began but was cut off when Elliot placed his hand up to stop her.

"Olivia, just lemme finish first." Elliot said. "Sometimes things go wrong. Sometimes people fight. Maybe we can't always see this relationship working out, but you know that no matter what we do, you can't help feeling that our lives always seem to collide." He finished.

Olivia smile, and then placed a hand tenderly on Elliot's face. "I couldn't have said it better myself." Olivia said. She then sent her lips crashing down on Elliot's gently. "I'm sorry Elliot." She said as she pulled away.

"Me two." Elliot smiled before wrapping his arms around Olivia's waist and kissing her again.

"Need a ride to work?" Olivia offered with a small laugh.

"Let's go." Elliot smiled.

**You finally find**

**You and I collide**

**You finally find **

**You and I collide**

THE END


End file.
